Hoshii
by North-san
Summary: Vraiment désolée du retard! Mais j'ai eu une semaine d'examen blanc et un oral de français! TT Voilà le chapitre 11, comme promis!
1. Chapter 0: Petite note de moi même

_Hoshii _(Désiré)  
Chapitre 0 : Petite note de moi-même à l'adresse de mes lecteurs  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient !

-----------------------------------------  
_Titres des chapitres_  
Je tiens à préciser que les titres de mes chapitres sont en japonais, mais issus d'une traduction d'un mot ou d'une phrase via un traducteur trouvé sur internet. Je m'excuse donc auprès de ceux qui maîtrisent cette magnifique langue si ça ne veut parfois rien dire.

-----------------------------------------  
_Reviews_  
Je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, à condition que cela ne dépasse pas le stade de l'insulte du yaoi ou d'autre chose. Après tout, on est libre d'expression mais de là à insulter quelqu'un parce qu'il/elle écrit quelque chose qui n'est pas de son goût...

-----------------------------------------  
_Les personnages_  
Malheureusement ils ne sont pas à moi ! Mais je crois que comme tous les fans je ne me lasserais jamais d'inventer des histoires avec eux !

-----------------------------------------  
_Et maintenant...  
_Place à l'histoire !


	2. Chapter 1: Deai

_Hoshii _(Désiré)  
Chapitre 1 : Deai (Rencontre)  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient !

-----------------------------------------  
Central City. Les rues étaient animées, comme à l'accoutumée lors du jour de marché. Les gens prenaient du plaisir à s'arrêter pour discuter, prendre des nouvelles d'untel ou untel, faire leurs courses, se tenir au courant des actions de l'armée dont le QG n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là...Bref, c'était une journée comme les autres.

Non loin de là, perché sur un toit à regarder ce qu'il appelait des « êtres stupides et sans intérêt », Envy semblait perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées d'ailleurs tournées vers notre alchimiste d'état préféré Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist ou encore le Fullmetal Nabot comme l'appelait l'homonculus.

En réalité, Envy mettait son plan au point une dernière fois avant de l'exécuter. Un plan on ne peut plus simple. En effet, il comptait prendre l'apparence d'une personne et se faire passer pour un membre éloigné de la famille des Elric afin de pouvoir se rapprocher d'Edward. Il devait se l'avouer lui-même, Envy ne pouvait se passer de lui, il l'obsédait tellement que pas une seule de ses pensées ne se tournaient vers cet alchimiste. Sa haine s'était transformée en une passion qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

L'homonculus soupira puis se laissa tomber au sol, dans une ruelle sombre puis changea d'apparence, celle avec laquelle il attirerait, enfin il espérait, attirer l'attention de son alchimiste d'état. Il se mêla à la foule, se moquant pas mal des regards qu'on lui portait et prit la direction du quartier général de l'armée.

-----------------------------------------  
Le Fullmetal Alchemist fulminait de rage. De quel droit ce Mustang le rabaissait avec ses remarques à la noix ! Il serra les poings. Il devait se calmer et vite ! Après tout, il était entré dans l'armée afin de rendre son corps à son frère en créant la pierre philosophale. Mais tout cela était du passé ! Désormais, il allait rentrer à Rizembul pour mener une vie tranquille auprès d'Al, Winry et Pinako. Il l'avait bien mérité après tout !

Finies les brimades du colonel ! Finies les missions dont il n'avait rien à foutre ! Il avait enfin remis sa démission à l'armée ! Il était libre, libre ! LIBRE ! Il serra sa montre en argent dans sa main droite, le métal était froid. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait été autorisé à conserver. Il avança d'un pas assez rapide vers la sortie du QG de Central. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter cet endroit au plus vite, mais il voulait retrouver les siens assez rapidement !

« Désolé mademoiselle mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer !  
- Mais ! Je suis sûre que je peux entrer ! Je ne ferais rien ! Promis !  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il est interdit aux civils d'entrer dans l'enceinte du quartier général ! Peu importe vos motifs ! C'est la même règle pour tout le monde ! »

Ces éclats de voix provenant du portail d'entrée attirèrent l'attention de l'ex-alchimiste d'état. Il pressa l'allure et entrevit une jeune fille ayant environ le même âge que lui essayer de négocier avec le garde.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cette jeune fille Vondernick ?  
- Et bien euh...elle souhaiterait accéder à la bibliothèque mais la section qu'elle demande n'est réservée qu'aux alchimistes d'état Mr Edward ! répondit l'interpellé en position militaire devant l'alchimiste.  
- Rah et puis merde ! Tant pis pour mon bouquin ! fit la fille en tournant les talons. »

Vondernick et Edward la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Quelle manière de s'exprimer pour une si jolie jeune fille ! L'alchimiste sembla se réveiller et partit à sa recherche, il était certain de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais où...Il la suivit dans un dédale de rues à travers la foule du marché. Il la repérait grâce à ses longs cheveux noirs, semblables à ceux d'Envy...PARDON? Il se frappa intérieurement.

_Comment puis-je penser à mon pire ennemi dans un moment pareil ! J'suis devenu taré... _

Il la rattrapa peu de temps après. L'entraînement militaire et ses missions avaient du bon finalement ! Essoufflés l'un comme l'autre, ils se fixèrent mutuellement pendant plusieurs minutes. La jeune fille faisait sa taille, aux environs d'un mètre soixante-dix. Ses cheveux verts foncés étaient si longs qu'ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au bassin ! Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient d'un gris-bleu profond. Décidément, elle lui rappelait vraiment Envy !

« Dis-moi...ton nom... souffla le jeune alchimiste en la regardant dans les yeux. »

Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse mais soutint son regard. En fait, Envy, car c'était bien lui, n'en avait aucune idée ! Il n'y avait pensé et en cherchait désespérément un !

« Je...euh...balbutia-t-il. »

Edward le regardait si intensément qu'il en détourna le regard, faisant virer son teint au rouge vif. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ? Il n'avait pas à baisser le regard face à lui !

« J'attends. »

_Mais oui je sais que t'attend le nabot ! Pas la peine de me le signaler ! Mais pourquoi il a fallu que je ne puisse me séparer de lui hein ?_

« Arya…réussit-il à murmurer, Arya Elric, fille d'Hohenheim Elric et sœur d'Hoju Elric.  
- Ah euh...tu es sûre qu'Hohenheim est ton père ? Parce que dans ce cas ça veut dire que tu es ma demi-sœur et ça je ne lui pardonnerais jamais d'avoir trompé ma mère Trisha...  
- J'en suis absolument certaine ! Il m'a élevée auprès de mon frère jumeau Hoju ! »

_J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part...Hoju..._

« Dans ce cas...ça te dis de venir avec moi à Rizembul ? Je compte m'établir là-bas près de mon frère et de mes proches ! Je pourrais te présenter à eux !  
- C'est..._Si ça ce n'est pas une perche tendue je me pend !_ Et bien c'est d'accord !  
- Cool ! Alors en route ! Rizembul nous voilà ! »

-----------------------------------------  
Voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre ! Je mettrais la suite si j'ai des reviews ! Je suis ouverte aux critiques et aux questions !  
Natsue77


	3. Chapter 2: Shookai

_Hoshii _(Désiré)  
Chapitre 2 : Shookai (Présentation)  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient !

-----------------------------------------  
Réponses aux reviews  
_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews, mais désormais il est interdit d'y répondre par les chapitres, j'utiliserais alors la nouvelle fonction "Répondre aux reviews" pour ceux qui sont inscrits. Sinon pour les autres, laissez-moi une adresse mail_

-----------------------------------------  
Durant tout le temps que mit le train à parcourir la distance Central - Rizembul, Edward n'arrêta pas d'harceler Envy de questions ! Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire, mais à chaque fois il devait trouver une réponse cohérente et s'en souvenir afin de ne pas se contredire !

« A ton tour maintenant ! Tu as répondu à mes questions, à moi de répondre aux tiennes !  
- Mais... »

L'homonculus était pris au dépourvu, il devait poser des questions sur la vie d'Edward alors qu'il connaissait tout de lui ! Oui mais l'alchimiste n'était pas censé le savoir non plus...Enfin bon, s'il voulait des questions il allait en avoir !

« Et bien euh...est-ce que...tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?  
- Ouais  
- Et qui est-ce ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret...  
- On va dire que la personne concernée ne le sait pas encore ! En réalité, c'est assez difficile de lui parler calmement... »

Le cœur de l'homonculus, s'il en avait un, fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Était-ce donc réciproque ? Il se sentait mal à l'aise quand il était près de lui. Surtout que dans la situation actuelle, Edward était assis sur le siège en face de lui, ce qui lui permettait ainsi de pouvoir le mater sérieusement !

« Et toi Arya-chan ?  
- Je...je suis un peu dans la même situation que toi...  
- Ah...fit l'alchimiste un peu déçu. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien durant le reste du voyage, c'est-à-dire moins de deux heures. Envy se poussa juste à temps en arrivant chez les Rockbell, laissant la clé de Winry atterrir sur la tête d'Edward ! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la provenance de la clé.

_Elle est vraiment tarée cette nana ! J'te jure que si elle s'approche trop près d'Ed à mon goût elle passera un sale quart d'heure de torture !_

Le garçon se releva en vitesse en se massant le crâne. Envy ne savait quelle attitude adopter. De toute façon, tout le monde venait à leur rencontre, y compris Den !

« Winry ! C'est pas bientôt fini de m'envoyer ta clé dans la gueule ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi !  
- Calmos Ed ! répliqua Alphonse qui lui sauta au cou, ayant pour effet de projeter son frère au sol.  
- C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça otouto ! fit-il en serrant son frère contre lui. Enfin ça y est ! J'suis libéré de l'armée !  
- GENIAL ! »

Envy était à moitié gêné par la situation, ne sachant où se mettre. Après tout, il n'était qu'une ombre à ce tableau de bonheur.

« Ah ! Et j'vous présente Arya ! C'est notre demi-sœur Al-kun !  
- Enchanté ! répondit son frère en souriant à Envy. Mais c'est bizarre, tu me rappelles quelqu'un...  
- Je suis la fille d'Hohenheim le Lumineux et la sœur jumelle d'Hoju, fit le concerné en s'inclinant légèrement.  
_Ca fait bizarre de se dire sa propre sœur jumelle --  
_- Hoju ? Hoju Elric ? Le fils de Dante et Hohenheim devenu un homonculus? Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois sa sœur ? Ca voudrait dire que tu aurais plus de 300 ans !  
- Euh non pas vraiment ' »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Envy n'osait même pas regarder Winry, Pinako voire Al, et encore moins Ed ! Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, cela n'aurait rien changé ! Et bien évidemment, c'est notre alchimiste préféré qui se colla au rompage de silence ! (_Ndla : je sais que le mot « rompage » existe pas dans le dico, mais moi je l'utilise quand je parle !_)

« Brehem…Arya tu viens ? Je vais te faire visiter la maison et le village !  
- Euh oui...pourquoi pas..._Du moment que j'échappe à ces regards et à ce silence..._ »

Sur ces mots, Edward attrapa la main d'Envy et l'entraîna vers le village, sous le regard noir de Winry et Alphonse. À ce geste si anodin pour l'humain, l'homonculus rougit quelque peu. Une fois assez éloignés de la maison, Edward se retourna vers son compagnon, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ed ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi  
- De quoi tu...  
- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Envy-chan !  
- ...comment as-tu deviné ? fit l'homonculus en reprenant son apparence androgyne.  
- Depuis que je t'ai vu à Central, tu me sous-estimes niveau intelligence !  
- Je n'ai jamais douté de ton intelligence le nain de jardin, fit Envy un sourire en coin. »

Cependant, l'homonculus fut surpris de la non-réaction de son demi-frère. Et de surcroît, celui-ci affichait un sourire assuré et se pencha vers lui en y déposant ses fines lèvres chaudes...

-----------------------------------------  
Et oui ! Le yaoi c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! Patience mes jolis ! Patience !  
Natsue77


	4. Chapter 3: Irokoi

_Hoshii _(Désiré)  
Chapitre 3 : Irokoi (Liaison amoureuse)  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient !

-----------------------------------------  
Réponses aux reviews  
_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews, mais désormais il est interdit d'y répondre par les chapitres, j'utiliserais alors la nouvelle fonction "Répondre aux reviews" pour ceux qui sont inscrits. Sinon pour les autres, laissez-moi une adresse mail_

-----------------------------------------  
Ils se trouvaient maintenant en pleine forêt, dans une clairière à l'abri des regards indiscrets. L'activité allait de bon train : les vêtements d'Ed étaient éparpillés ça et là, celui-ci était allongé à même le sol et l'homonculus à cheval sur lui, en train de l'embrasser passionnément.

Envy profitait de la chaleur du corps de l'alchimiste pendant que ce dernier profitait de son demi-frère. Peu importe les tabous et le regard des autres, seule leur passion commune comptait à leurs yeux. C'était l'hiver et la neige recouvrait le sol d'une fine couche blanche, mais cela ne les empêcheraient pas de passer à l'acte !

Le blond le repoussa afin de pouvoir lui enlever ce qui constituait les vêtements de son amant : un haut moulant et une jupe-short, tous les deux noirs. Amusé, il se laissa faire, fermant les yeux et profitant des mains chaudes qui le déshabillait un peu maladroitement.

Le soleil commençait sa lente descente vers l'horizon. Tous deux haletaient. Envy menait la danse et intensifiait le rythme à chaque mouvement de bassin pendant qu'Edward gémissait de plaisir. Quand l'homonculus se libéra, l'alchimiste sentit le fluide chaud couler en lui et ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Quand Envy se fut retiré, le blond voulut le prendre lui aussi. Cependant, il fut coupé dans son élan par des lèvres chaudes.

« Seulement quand tu joueras dans la cour des grands Fullmetal nabot...murmura l'homonculus un sourire aux lèvres. »

Le concerné fit la moue.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
- Parce que la nuit tombe et qu'il faut rentrer, répondit nonchalamment Envy en se rhabillant puis en reprenant l'apparence d'Arya Elric. »

L'alchimiste ne comptait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement ! Il se jeta sur Envy/Arya et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il entendit à peine son demi-frère, ayant au passage repris son apparence, grogner quelque chose du genre : « Joue pas à ça avec moi... ». Ne l'écoutant pas, Edward descendit ses mains vers la jupe-short qu'Envy avait renfilé et lui enleva rapidement, découvrant l'intimité de l'homonculus.

Il plaqua son demi-frère contre un arbre et ne prêta pas attention aux gémissements de celui-ci. Il s'agenouilla, prit son membre en main et lui suçota quelques minutes. Envy gémissait de plaisir pendant qu'Ed lui pratiquait son massage buccal. Il avala le liquide chaud émanant du membre de l'homonculus puis se lécha les lèvres. Souhaitant goûter à son propre sperme, Envy réclama les lèvres de l'alchimiste qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois !

Puis, doucement, Edward s'introduisit dans l'intimité de son amant bloqué contre l'arbre. Bien sûr cela était beaucoup moins agréable qu'allongés, mais cela ne perdait pas entièrement son charme ! Envy s'agrippa à l'alchimiste et se rapprocha de lui pour intensifier le contact. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, emprisonnant les lèvres de l'autre dans des baisers intenses et passionnés.

Ils étaient en parfaite osmose, leur corps se mêlant à celui de leur amant, des gémissements poussés quasiment au même moment, à la seconde près, un plaisir, une passion partagés. Envy ne put retenir un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit le liquide chaud d'Ed s'écouler en lui, se libérant lui aussi par la même occasion et arrosant son amant de ce liquide chaud, argenté. L'homonculus poussa l'alchimiste au sol, venant lécher chaque goutte de sperme sur son corps, n'en omettant aucune. Edward soupira d'aise. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux ! Il était en train de se faire câliner par celui qui hantait ses pensées !

La nuit tombait et l'activité ne cessa qu'après maints essais échouant à chaque fois : Envy léchant les lèvres d'Ed sans vraiment l'embrasser, ce qui déclenchait évidemment des représailles de ce dernier ! Quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Rockbell, ils furent assaillis par Winry ainsi qu'Alphonse qui désiraient savoir où ils avaient passé tout l'après-midi et la soirée. Bien entendu, l'homonculus avait repris l'apparence d'Arya, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant selon Ed puisqu'il était vêtu de la même manière que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire une jupe-short et un débardeur noirs.

Winry et Alphonse enviait Envy/Arya qui, selon eux, profitait pleinement d'Ed à leur place ! Il faut préciser que ces deux-là étaient attirés par l'alchimiste et par conséquent, étaient jaloux d'Envy ! Maintenant ils devaient s'attendre au pire de la part de l'ex-Fullmetal Alchemist ! En effet, les tourtereaux ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard pendant tout le repas, au grand désarrois du frère et de la meilleure amie de l'un.

Lorsque vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, la vieille Pinako, devinant les intentions de ces deux-là, leur montra leurs chambres. Et là, comble du malheur de Winry et Alphonse, Edward dormait dans la même chambre qu'Envy !

« Vous êtes priés de pas faire trop de bruits ! On compte dormir nous cette nuit ! lança la mécanicienne entrant dans sa propre chambre.  
- T'en fais pas Ry-chan ! J'ai pas envie de me prendre une clé en pleine tronche au beau milieu de la nuit parce qu'on aurait fait trop de bruit ! Et puis j'suis crevé moi aussi ! répliqua Edward en réprimant un bâillement on ne peut plus sonore. »

Sur cet échange, tout le monde alla se coucher. Ed se glissa dans le lit de son aîné et se pelotonna contre lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et passèrent une nuit calme, plongés dans de paisibles rêves...

-----------------------------------------  
En forme pour ce chapitre ! Que d'idées que d'idées ! Mais faut en garder pour la suite ! _grand sourire innocent_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Y'aura encore du yaoi ! Pour le plus grand plaisir de toutes et tous !  
Natsue77


	5. Chapter 4: Roken

_Hoshii _(Désiré)  
Chapitre 4 : Roken (Découverte, révélation)  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient !

-----------------------------------------  
Réponses aux reviews  
_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews, mais désormais il est interdit d'y répondre par les chapitres, j'utiliserais alors la nouvelle fonction "Répondre aux reviews" pour ceux qui sont inscrits. Sinon pour les autres, laissez-moi une adresse mail_

-----------------------------------------  
Le soleil se levait sur le paisible village de Rizembul. Tout était calme, sauf dans une maison où résidait une certaine mécanicienne qui s'était mis en tête de refaire les deux auto-mails d'Edward ! La première étape consistait à réveiller l'alchimiste et par conséquent, arriver à le sortir du lit où il était fourré.

Winry soupira et monta les escaliers. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre du concerné avec un « Debout là-dedans ! » déclenchant des grognements de protestation de l'autre côté.

« Ed ! Allez ! Debout ! Faut que j'vérifie tes auto-mails pendant que t'es encore là ! Grouille-toi ou je rentre ! »

Branle-bas de combat dans la chambre. L'alchimiste, maintenant réveillé grâce au mot « auto-mails » essayait de réveiller Envy qui, pendant la nuit, avait repris son apparence. Il n'obtint qu'un « Fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi dormir le gnome ! » grogné par son amant allongé sur le ventre, la tête sous l'oreiller.

« Envy...murmura très faiblement Ed, réveille-toi...Winry va débarquer si on se lève pas...Et vu ton apparence... »

Il avait prononcé les bons mots, l'homonculus grogna de nouveau et se leva à contre-cœur en reprenant l'apparence d'Arya Elric. Un jour où l'autre, ils finiraient bien par savoir non ? Alors pourquoi se donner autant de mal pour cacher son identité ? Envy comprenait de moins en moins les humains. Et pourtant, il en aimait un à en mourir !

« Edward ! Dépêche-toi merde ! s'exclama Winry, impatiente.  
- Ouais c'est bon j'arrive !  
- Edward Elric, ouvre cette porte ou... »

Elle fut coupée par l'alchimiste qui ouvrait la porte au même moment, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir et l'entraîna vers le rez-de-chaussée sans prêter attention aux protestations de son meilleur ami. Envy les suivait, amusé de la situation. En train de jouer avec Den dans le salon, Alphonse vit débarquer Winry ainsi que son frère qui fut forcé de s'asseoir.

Sans plus attendre, elle lui enleva son pantalon et son tee-shirt. Ed ferma les yeux pour éviter de subir les regards noirs de son amie. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Envy pénétrant dans la pièce devenue subitement silencieuse et s'asseyant à côté d'Alphonse.

« Rah c'est pas vrai ! T'as vu dans l'état où ils sont ! Qu'est-ce que t'a foutu avec ! »

Autant de questions qui resteraient sans réponse. Winry le savait, Ed ne donnait jamais de nouvelles, pas un coup de fil ou une lettre pour la rassurer, et ne disait rien sur ce qu'il faisait. En fait, le jeune homme se taisait car il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour un rien.

« Pff...Va falloir tout refaire ! grogna-t-elle en lui enlevant son bras et sa jambe métalliques. En plus tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois, et puis...ajouta-t-elle en examinant le support de ses auto-mails, je te refais également le support de tout ça !  
- QUOI ! »

Faites qu'il ait mal entendu. Elle était sérieuse ? Il allait devoir supporter à nouveau cette opération plus que douloureuse !

« Winry...C'est peut-être pas la peine de...  
- Taratata ! Discute pas ! C'est usé il faut refaire ! »

Ed soupira et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres. Envy avait l'air de s'en foutre pas mal, Alphonse continuait de caresser Den. Bref, ils faisaient semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Merci le soutien familial ! Winry prenait toutes les mesures nécessaires aux nouveaux auto-mails et support.

« Tu vas devoir resté allongé un bon moment Edo, le temps que je refasse le tout et que je le remette en place...  
- Et ça va te prendre combien de temps ?  
- Voyons voir...répondit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir, une semaine ? Peut-être moins...  
- Génial, une semaine cloué au lit...  
- Enfin Ed ! Tu devrais t'en réjouir ! Moi à ta place je...  
- Tu n'es pas à ma place Winry, lui rappela sèchement l'alchimiste. »

Un silence suivit cette réplique. Winry avait baissé la tête, Alphonse et Envy regardaient le jeune homme, s'attendant au pire. Pinako entra dans la pièce au même moment, fumant sa pipe.

« Le petit déjeuner est servi ! annonça-t-elle. »

Alphonse et Winry se levèrent, filant dans la cuisine sous le regard amusé de Pinako. Envy les suivit mais il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau qu'il posa sur la table près de son amant.

« Tiens, mange...  
- Mais...et toi ?  
- T'a oublié ou quoi ?  
- Tu devrais te forcer, ils vont se poser des questions sans quoi...  
- Je trouverais bien quelque chose à inventer ! »

Le blond ne poursuivit pas la discussion et s'attaqua à son petit-déjeuner. De toute façon, ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et cela ne servait à rien de discuter. Si Envy avait décidé de faire comme ça, il ne ferait pas autrement !

Le brun examinait son amant, captant le moindre geste qu'il effectuait en avalant son repas. De temps en temps, il l'aidait à couper un morceau de pain ou à tartiner. Cachée derrière la porte, Winry écoutait leur conversation et regardait la scène par le trou de la serrure. Elle trouvait cela étrange et Arya devenait de plus en plus suspecte à son goût. Ed et elle se parlait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ce qui était loin d'être le cas !

« Envy...murmura le blond.  
- Ferme-la le nain de jardin, répliqua l'interpellé en l'interrompant sèchement, y'a ta copine qui nous écoute derrière la porte... »

L'homonculus se leva et ouvrit la porte sur la jeune femme assez déconcertée. Elle le fixait dans les yeux. Le brun soupira et croisa les bras, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« Tu...bredouilla-t-elle.  
- Hmm ?  
- Tu n'es pas Arya Elric, elle n'a jamais existé...poursuivit Winry dans un souffle. Tu nous a menti à tous...même à Ed !  
- Calmos ! Primo Arya Elric a bel et bien existé puisqu'elle fut ma sœur, répondit l'homonculus en reprenant son apparence androgyne.  
- Et il ne m'a pas menti Winry, je l'ai su dès le début que c'était lui...ajouta l'alchimiste en détournant le regard. Seulement, c'était plus pratique pour tout le monde... »

-----------------------------------------  
Comment va réagir Winry ? Et Alphonse ? La suite au prochain chapitre !  
Natsue77


	6. Chapter 5: Kaeri

_Hoshii _(Désiré)  
Chapitre 5 : Kaeri (Retour)  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient !

-----------------------------------------  
Réponses aux reviews  
_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews, mais désormais il est interdit d'y répondre par les chapitres, j'utiliserais alors la nouvelle fonction "Répondre aux reviews" pour ceux qui sont inscrits. Sinon pour les autres, laissez-moi une adresse mail_

-----------------------------------------  
Un silence pesant s'installa sur le salon. Inquiet, Alphonse avait rappliqué et s'était confronté au même constat que Winry : Ed et Envy étaient amants ! Un homonculus et un alchimiste, demi-frères, qui, aux dernières nouvelles se haïssaient, on aurait tout vu ! Pinako, elle, regardait la scène avec un air amusé.

_Ah là là ces jeunes ! Toujours à compliquer les choses !_ pensa-t-elle en fumant sa pipe.

Winry était assise dans un fauteuil, la tête de Den posée sur ses genoux. Alphonse était sur le canapé, entre son frère et Winry. Envy, quant à lui, était assis par terre, à même le sol, en tailleur. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui démangeait Ed de rejoindre son demi-frère et de se fourrer dans ses bras protecteurs, mais la présence d'Al et de la jeune fille l'en dissuadait à chaque fois.

Heureusement pour les deux amants, ou malheureusement pour les deux autres, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Envy sursauta et jeta un regard mal assuré vers la porte du salon. Pinako discutait avec un homme, enfin, c'est ce que conclurent nos trois amis d'enfance à la voix de l'individu. L'homonculus se leva à une vitesse fulgurante et s'enfuit par le balcon au moment même où Pinako entra, suivie de l'étranger.

Edward ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Devant eux se tenait la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à revoir ici !

« Je...TOU-SAN ! »

L'homme au catogan esquissa un sourire et reçu ses deux fils de plein fouet. Peu lui importait, il était enfin rentré chez lui. Seule ombre au tableau, Envy avait détalé comme un lapin en sentant sa présence, il avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une mèche verte de son fils avant qu'il ne saute du balcon.

« Et bien, et bien...te voilà enfin de retour chez toi Hohenheim le Lumineux ! fit Pinako.  
- Oui, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas trop tôt, répondit l'interpellé qui câlinait ses fils. »

-----------------------------------------  
Envy fuyait le plus loin possible de cet homme qui avait été jadis son père. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Ed, mais il ne le supportait pas. Son odeur le dérangeait plus que tout, ça lui donnait la nausée. Et il devait bien l'admettre, il avait peur. Oui, lui, Envy, le plus vieil homonculus et sans aucun doute le plus puissant de tous, avait peur de cet homme. Il le craignait.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et s'adossa à un arbre. Il se trouvait à présent au beau milieu de la forêt, sûrement non loin de la clairière où ils avaient fait l'amour avec Ed la veille. Cependant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche pour étouffer un quelconque cri et un bras le retint en arrière. L'homonculus se débattit mais en vain, l'étranger était plus fort que lui et l'emmena au village de Rizembull, dans un grand manoir.

Il le déposa sur un grand lit et l'y attacha fermement. Le brun grogna de mécontentement, les poignets reliés au lit par des liens en cuir. Il essaya de les défaire, sans franc succès.

« Arrête de te débattre ou je crame le lit et toi avec, fit l'inconnu, une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.  
- Si tu crois vraiment que tu me tueras comme ça c'est mal parti !  
- Mais qui a dit que je voulais te tuer Envy ? »

La voix fit frissonner l'homonculus. Oh oui ! Il ne connaissait que trop bien son propriétaire ! Et cela ne le rassurait guère d'être son prisonnier dans un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais vu !

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux dans ce cas Mustang ?  
- Et bien, celui-ci sortit de l'ombre, un sourire aux lèvres, tu devrais le savoir Envy.  
- Cela ne répond pas à ma question, la voix de l'homonculus tremblait de peur.  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt... »

Envy n'aimait pas cette situation, il la détestait même. Tout comme il détestait ce qui allait suivre. Non. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il se battrait, pour que Roy Mustang n'obtienne pas ce qu'il souhaite de lui...

-----------------------------------------  
Et ben non ! Vous aurez la suite au prochain chapitre ! Et oui ! J'suis sadique quand je veux !  
Natsue77


	7. Chapter 6: Goukan

_Hoshii _(Désiré)  
Chapitre 6 : Goukan (Viol)  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient !

-----------------------------------------  
Réponses aux reviews  
_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews, mais désormais il est interdit d'y répondre par les chapitres, j'utiliserais alors la nouvelle fonction "Répondre aux reviews" pour ceux qui sont inscrits. Sinon pour les autres, laissez-moi une adresse mail_

-----------------------------------------  
Rizembull, 10h du matin. Pendant que les Elric se retrouvaient et se racontaient leurs aventures, Envy semblait passer un sale moment en présence de Roy Mustang. L'homonculus avait les poignets attachés au lit par des liens en cuir, les volets et les fenêtres de la pièce étaient fermés, empêchant tout bruit de s'échapper.

Quel idiot il faisait ! Il s'était justement caché tout ce temps pour finalement se faire attraper comme un vulgaire moucheron ! À moins qu'Hohenheim et Mustang ne soient complices...Nan...

« Vire tes sales pattes de là ! grogna-t-il à l'adresse du Colonel. »

Encore une phrase en l'air. À croire qu'il se faisait un réel plaisir de lui donner la nausée ce type ! Roy était au-dessus de lui, ses mains allant et venant le long de son corps pâle, musclé, à la limite du fragile. Puis, lentement, une de ses mains s'égara sous la jupe-short de l'homonculus qui frissonna.

« Ah…non...pas là... »

Il se débattit un peu plus, sauf que là le colonel le maintenait fermement. La jupe-short alla rejoindre les affaires de Mustang au pied du lit. La peau pâle, froide de l'homonculus frissonna de nouveau. Roy se lècha avidement les lèvres, fixant le membre dressé de son _compagnon_, se pencha et commença à lui sucer, jouant avec les nerfs du propriétaire.

Envy ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. S'il continuait à ce rythme là, il n'aurait plus le contrôle de son corps qui, apparemment, était en manque depuis la veille avec Edward.

_Non...ce n'est pas Ed...je dois pas...me laisser faire...pas avec ce salaud de Mustang..._

Trop tard, le liquide chaud et argenté coulait déjà dans la bouche du colonel. Celui-ci eut un sourire satisfait et s'assit à cheval sur lui. Envy sentit la peur monter en lui.

_Putain...tout mais pas ça...il est pas humain ce type, c'est pas possible...c'est la première fois que j'en vois une énorme comme celle-là ! Et pourtant, j'ai presque 400 ans..._

L'homonculus ferma de nouveau les yeux et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à saigner. Il devait tenir, même si l'autre abruti le ramenait douloureusement, très douloureusement même, à la réalité. Et encore, il n'avait introduit que trois doigts dans son intimité ! Qu'est-ce que ça allait être avec son engin...

Un cri de plaisir retentit dans la pièce, suivi de près par un hurlement de douleur. L'humain en profitait pleinement, accélérant le rythme à chaque coup de bassin, pendant que l'homonculus gémissait de douleur et se retenait avec peine de hurler.

Roy se fit un malin plaisir à faire durer ce supplice pendant au moins 45 minutes. Ayant enfin sa dose, le colonel libéra un liquide argenté, fluide et chaud dans l'intimité de l'homonculus, dont le corps ne lui obéissait plus, qui éjacula lui-même entre eux-deux. Il se retira brusquement, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à Envy qui laissa filer un filet de sperme chaud sur les draps en se cambrant.

Mustang se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, un bon verre de whisky à la main. Envy n'avait plus la force de bouger : il était étendu sur le lit, haletant, en sueur, du sperme mêlé à du sang s'échappant lentement de son intimité violée par cet intrus. Voyant cela, l'humain posa son verre sur la table et défit les liens de cuir l'attachant au lit.

Ses poignets saignaient tellement Envy s'était débattu et avait tiré dessus en espérant les rompre. En un instant, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en position fœtale, tremblant de tous ses membres. Roy eut pitié de lui, changea les draps et s'apprêtait à en recouvrir l'homonculus qui recula vivement à son contact.

« Ne me touche pas...disaient ses yeux. Ne t'approche plus de moi... »

L'humain reprit son verre et sortit de la pièce en fermant à clé derrière lui. Envy enfila ses vêtements et rabattit les couvertures sur lui, tremblant de peur et de froid.

_Plus jamais...plus jamais je n'aurais de relation avec un humain..._

Il ravala ses larmes, se pelotonna dans la couverture en position fœtale et ferma les yeux, non loin de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_Tant pis pour Ed...je dois faire une croix dessus..._

-----------------------------------------  
Dommage ! C'est ballot hein ? Hé oui ! La sadique est de retour ! Parce qu'on ne reverra pas Envy avant un bon moment ! _grand sourire innocent  
_Natsue77


	8. Chapter 7: Kyuumei

_Hoshii _(Désiré)  
Chapitre 7 : Kyuumei (Recherche)  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient !

-----------------------------------------  
Réponses aux reviews  
_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews, mais désormais il est interdit d'y répondre par les chapitres, j'utiliserais alors la nouvelle fonction "Répondre aux reviews" pour ceux qui sont inscrits. Sinon pour les autres, laissez-moi une adresse mail_

-----------------------------------------  
« Non non non et non ! Il est hors de question que j'abandonne maintenant ! »

Hohenheim soupira. Il n'arriverait jamais à faire entendre raison à Ed, surtout si cela concernait Envy. Apparemment, c'était le seul à s'en inquiéter puisque Pinako, Winry et Al regardaient la scène, amusés.

« Enfin Ed ! C'est ton demi-frère ! Et puis avoue-le, il s'est enfui !  
- IL NE S'EST PAS ENFUI ! IL A JUSTE PRIS PEUR !  
- Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas de retour ? »

La question n'obtint pas de réponse de la part du blond.

_D'un côté il a raison, mais d'un autre...Envy merde ! Où est-ce que tu es fourré encore !_

« Nii-chan ?  
- Al ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Et bien...puisque toi et Envy êtes...amants...pourquoi tu pars pas à sa recherche ? »

Edward fut pris au dépourvu par la requête de son frère. Il soupira puis sourit doucement.

« Oui c'est vrai...mais je n'irais que si vous venez avec moi !  
- Mais...Ed ! J'ai ma boutique d'automails à tenir et...  
- Winry…S'il te plaît...Fais-le pour moi...la supplia le jeune homme. »

La jeune femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Tout le monde se prépara. Seule la vieille Pinako restait à la maison en compagnie de Den. Elle les regarda se répartir les secteurs puis s'éloigner, par groupe de 2 : Ed avec Al et Winry avec Hohenheim.

-----------------------------------------  
Envy avait réussit à s'échapper de cet horrible manoir de Rizembull. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour échapper à ce Mustang de malheur. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt, empruntant un raccourci pour se rendre à Dublith, au manoir de Dante.

« Envy ! Envy ! »

L'homonculus ralentit légèrement en entendant son nom. Il grogna en reconnaissant les voix de ces humains, celles de Winry, Hohenheim et Alphonse. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'entendit pas celle d'Edward et reprit sa course.

_Tch...J'vais pas perdre mon temps à chercher cet abruti d'humain..._

Il se heurta contre quelque chose à la fois de dur et de mou.

« Mais regarde où tu fous les pieds triple buse !  
- Envy ? »

L'homonculus daigna lever la tête vers le blond, grogna quelque chose puis se leva et reprit sa route. L'alchimiste le suivit, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher après l'avoir retrouvé.

« Envy ! Mais réponds ! Dis quelque chose !  
- Et quoi ? J'en ai rien à serrer ! Moi j'me barre !  
- Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Dis-le moi !  
- Pas tes oignons le nabot... »

Et il partit en courant, laissant un Edward stupéfait en plan. Cela lui faisait mal de lui parler comme ça mais il s'était promis de ne pas se laisser apprivoiser par un humain...même pas par lui...L'homonculus arriva enfin à Dublith, à peine fatigué de sa course, et s'avança vers le manoir de Dante, bien décidé de ne pas en ressortir avant un moment, le temps de se faire oublier de ces humains...

-----------------------------------------  
DESOLEE ! J'suis pas arrivée à faire plus long ! _en pleurs et implorant ses lecteurs_ Mais promis ! J'essayerais de faire plus long la prochaine fois !  
Natsue77


	9. Chapter 8: Tadaima!

_Hoshii _(Désiré)  
Chapitre 8 : Tadaima ! (Je suis rentré !)  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient !

-----------------------------------------  
Réponses aux reviews  
_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews, mais désormais il est interdit d'y répondre par les chapitres, j'utiliserais alors la nouvelle fonction "Répondre aux reviews" pour ceux qui sont inscrits. Sinon pour les autres, laissez-moi une adresse mail_

-----------------------------------------  
Dante sirotait son thé, assise dans son jardin, profitant du soleil pendant qu'il faisait encore chaud. Sa nouvelle servante, Lyla, vint lui annoncer que quelqu'un voulait la voir.

« Qui est-ce Lyla ?  
- Un jeune homme aux long cheveux verts, il a l'air assez impatient et pressé...  
- Fais-le entrer, l'interrompit Dante.  
- Bien Madame. »

Lyla fit demi-tour et revint quelques minutes plus tard, suivit d'Envy. Elle s'inclina puis retourna au manoir.

« Et bien Envy, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »

L'homonculus ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête.

« Envy ? »

La jeune femme posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et se leva, inquiète du silence de son fils.

« Envy...que se passe-t-il ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'interpellé détourna le regard. Dante, pour la première fois de sa vie, put y lire une profonde tristesse et une grande frustration. Elle s'en inquiéta encore plus, attrapa l'homonculus par les épaules puis le serra contre lui.

_Cette étreinte...c'est...la première fois que je ressens ça..._

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se laissa aller dans les bras de Dante. Celle-ci, surprise, resserra son étreinte, une étreinte de mère. Envy pleurait, silencieusement, contre l'épaule de sa mère. Lyla s'approcha doucement, étonnée de les trouver dans cette position. L'entendant, l'homonculus se dégagea rapidement de cette étreinte, affichant un visage impassible, froid.

« Madame ?  
- Ce n'est rien Lyla, après tout, tu es nouvelle et tu n'es au courant de rien à son sujet. »

Envy restait silencieux, dévisageant la servante d'un œil mauvais.

« Envy, soupira Dante, fait un effort ! Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas les humains mais quand même !  
- On a pas besoin d'humains à notre service, on peut se démerder tout seul ! »

Lyla sursauta en entendant la voix du jeune homme. Non seulement elle le trouvais étrange avec ses longs cheveux verts et son accoutrement, mais en plus sa voix n'avait pas de tonalité précise, ni une voix de femme ni une voix d'homme, une voix posée, sûre d'elle et pleine de mépris.

L'homonculus passa devant la servante sans lui adresser un regard et pénétra dans le manoir.

« Dois-je comprendre que ce jeune homme va rester ici Madame ?  
- Oui, soupira Dante mais qui affichait un sourire satisfait.  
- Si ce n'est pas indiscret Madame, qui est-ce ?  
- Il fut un temps où il était le fils que j'eus d'Hohenheim le Lumineux...maintenant c'est un homonculus, mais il m'est toujours dévoué... »

Envy ne s'attardait pas, après tout, il connaissait ce manoir par cœur pour y avoir passé une grosse partie de sa vie. Il emprunta directement l'escalier et s'affala sur son lit une fois dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le dos, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Son corps était parcouru par de silencieux sanglots, étouffés par l'oreiller.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi je lui ai parlé comme ça ? Pourquoi je me suis enfui alors que j'aurais pu rester avec lui ? Kaa-san...s'il te plaît...aide-moi..._

L'homonculus se recroquevilla sur lui-même, adoptant une position fœtale, et s'endormit. Lorsque Dante vint le voir, il dormait profondément et elle n'osa pas le réveiller. La jeune femme sourit doucement puis referma la porte et ordonna à Lyla de ne pas le déranger.

_Après tout, il ne se réveillera pas avant un moment ! Quand il refera surface, j'aurais déjà changé de corps et prit celui de cette belle Lyla ! Plus que deux semaines..._

-----------------------------------------  
Décidément, j'arriverais jamais à faire plus d'une page et demie sur Word ! TT  
Natsue77


	10. Chapter 9: Damau

_Hoshii _(Désiré)  
Chapitre 9 : Damau (Garder le silence)  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient !

-----------------------------------------  
Réponses aux reviews  
_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews, mais désormais il est interdit d'y répondre par les chapitres, j'utiliserais alors la nouvelle fonction "Répondre aux reviews" pour ceux qui sont inscrits. Sinon pour les autres, laissez-moi une adresse mail_

-----------------------------------------  
Envy dormait pratiquement tout le temps. Lyla semblait s'en préoccuper plus que Dante. En réalité, la servante était tombée amoureuse de l'homonculus. Elle ne savait rien de lui, et pourtant, il l'attirait imperceptiblement. Aussi profitait elle de son temps libre pour aller le voir discrètement dans sa chambre, sans que ni Dante ni lui ne soit au courant.

Un soir, Dante, assise dans un fauteuil du salon, sirotait sa tasse de thé. Lyla était, comme toujours, à ses côtés, prête à combler le moindre de ses plaisirs. Mais ce soir-là, la servante ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre

« Chante-moi quelque chose, lui ordonna Dante. Je veux t'entendre chanter, je veux écouter ta voix si pure, si parfaite... »

Et elle s'exécuta, tel un chien dévoué à son maître, prête à tous les sacrifices. Envy se leva au même moment et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée sans bruit et ouvrit délicatement la porte du salon. Sa mère et sa servante lui tournait le dos, assises toutes deux au piano. Puis, doucement, Dante commença à jouer, suivie de la voix de Lyla.

« **I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. **

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind... »

Envy toussa doucement. Lyla cessa immédiatement de chanter et tourna la tête, rougissant. Dante se contenta de sourire à son fils et continua de jouer du piano. Elle jouait merveilleusement bien.

« Envy-san ! Je ne vous savait pas réveillé ! s'exclama Lyla, le rouge n'ayant pas quitté ses joues. »

Et la voilà qui s'excusait de milles et unes façons, s'inclinant de temps à autre devant le jeune homme. Il ne l'interrompait pas, ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas l'interrompre. Dante ne s'inquiéta pas du silence de son fils, elle semblait même s'en amuser.

« Lyla, l'appela doucement la jeune femme, va chercher un médecin...  
- Mais…Dante-sama !  
- Fais ce que je te dis ma petite. »

La servante s'inclina devant sa maîtresse et sortit du manoir.

« Envy ? »

L'homonculus ne répondit pas.

« Je vois, fit-elle en souriant, mutisme passager ? »

Haussement d'épaules. Le silence s'installa dans le salon. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son fils se taire de cette manière. À quoi était-ce donc dû ? C'était une bonne question dont seul l'homonculus avait la réponse.

« Et si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence prolongée ? »

Frissonnements accompagnés d'un détournement du regard.

« Envy...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton silence m'inquiète mon cœur... »

Grimace de dégoût en entendant le surnom affectif accompagnée d'un grognement. Décidément, les humains étaient de plus en plus stupides...Et pourtant, Envy ressentit de la tristesse en pensant à Ed, malgré sa décision.

Il va me hanter encore longtemps le nabot ! J'en ai marre de penser à lui ! Mais j'peux pas m'en empêcher ! Rien à faire, j'vais vraiment devoir m'y habituer...au fait d'être dingue de lui...

« Rah et puis merde ! gueula Envy. Arrête de me faire chier la vieille ! »

Sur ces paroles assez communes de sa part, l'homonculus sortit du salon et remonta dans sa chambre où il s'enferma à double tour. Dante, quant à elle, retourna vaquer à ses occupations, satisfaite d'avoir retrouvé son fils homonculus...

-----------------------------------------  
OUAIS ! C'est le chapitre le plus long pour le moment ! Enfin je crois...Mais j'vais essayer de tenir cette longueur là ! Et même l'allonger peut-être un peu...  
Natsue77


	11. Chapter 10: Sattoo

_Hoshii _(Désiré)  
Chapitre 10 : Sattoo (Course, ruée)  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient !

-----------------------------------------  
Réponses aux reviews  
_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews, mais désormais il est interdit d'y répondre par les chapitres, j'utiliserais alors la nouvelle fonction "Répondre aux reviews" pour ceux qui sont inscrits. Sinon pour les autres, laissez-moi une adresse mail_

-----------------------------------------  
Dans la paisible maison des Rockbell, Edward faisait les cent pas dans le salon, préoccupé par la fuite de son amant. Son frère, Alphonse, et Winry le regardait faire, un peu inquiet quand même.

« Rah j'en ai marre de réfléchir ! râla Ed en poussant un énorme soupir et se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Si cet imbécile s'était pas barré...  
- Nii-san...j'croyais qu'Envy et toi vous...  
- Ouais mais ça m'empêche pas de le traiter d'imbécile ! »

Personne ne chercha à le contredire, surtout pas quand il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

« Enfin Ed, reste pas là à tourner en rond !  
- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi Winry ? Je sais même pas où il aurait pu se réfugier !  
- Pourquoi tu commencerais pas à chercher à Dublith, dans le manoir de Dante ?  
- Dante ? répéta Ed en haussant un sourcil. Mouais...pourquoi pas...c'est vrai que c'est sa « mère » après tout...ça m'étonnerais même pas qu'il soit aller pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère...Allez ! En route pour Dublith ! s'écria-t-il en se levant. »

-----------------------------------------  
Roy jura. L'homonculus s'était échappé. Il n'aurait jamais dû le détacher, mais il avait eu des remords à le voir dans cet état. Enfin, ce n'était pas très important, cela rajoutait du piment au fait de l'avoir pour lui puisqu'il savait pertinemment où il s'était réfugié !

« Envy...foi de Roy, je t'aurais dans mon lit et tu me supplieras de te faire l'amour encore et encore... »

Sur ces paroles, l'alchimiste de Flamme prit son manteau, sortit du manoir et embarqua dans le premier train en direction de Dublith.

-----------------------------------------  
Finalement, Edward et Alphonse avait repris la route, accompagnée de Winry qui ne lâchait plus le cadet des Elric, au grand désespoir de l'aîné. Le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient manqué de peu le train pour Dublith et devaient donc attendre le prochain qui n'arriverait que dans une heure ! C'était une heure de trop pour l'ex-Fullmetal Alchemist, il ne tenait plus en place à l'idée de revoir son amant.

« Nii-san ! Le train est là ! »

L'aîné sortit de ses pensées et sourit doucement, oui, il allait retrouver Envy coûte que coûte !

-----------------------------------------  
Dante s'admirait dans le miroir, elle portait une de ses vieilles robes qu'Hohenheim lui avait offert à l'époque où Envy était encore un être humain. Elle adorait ces robes, elles étaient si confortables et mettaient son corps en valeur. Et puis elle avait convaincu Lyla d'en mettre une elle aussi. Tout se déroulait à merveille, il ne manquait plus qu'un composant...

« Grouille-toi Dante, Lyla attend en bas dans la salle souterraine, et j'ai pas envie d'y passer 3 heures non plus à attendre que tu changes de corps pour la énième fois ! »

La jeune femme sourit, elle reconnut bien là le comportement habituel d'Envy, aussi se dépêcha-t-elle de prendre ce qu'il lui fallait et de descendre rejoindre sa servante.

-----------------------------------------  
_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Dante-sama a voulu que j'enfile l'une de ses robes...Oh non je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, elle est magnifique ! Mais est-ce que je vais plaire à Envy-san ?_ Elle tourna sur elle-même en se contemplant dans le miroir en face d'elle. _Oui, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il me repousse dans cette tenue..._

« Ouais t'es magnifique dans cette robe, fit Envy avec un sourire ironique. Ça y est ? Mlle est ENFIN prête ? »

Lyla hocha la tête en rougissant. Elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer et cela l'avait surprise au plus au point.

-----------------------------------------  
Envy parcourut rapidement les couloirs sombres avant d'arriver dans une sorte de loge pour comédiens où il laissa la pauvre Lyla aux mains de sa maîtresse. L'homonculus rebroussa chemin et se retrouva sur le balcon d'une salle d'opéra. Il s'assit sur le rebord, attendant la suite des évènements, guettant à la fois la scène et la porte d'entrée.

-----------------------------------------  
Dante sourit en voyant arriver sa servante. _Elle est tout bonnement magnifique ! J'ai bien fait de la choisir comme nouvel hôte de mon âme !_ Elle prit la main de Lyla et la conduisit sur la scène où étaient disposés une table et une chaise. La jeune femme fit asseoir son futur corps et lui tendit gracieusement la coupe de vin.

-----------------------------------------  
_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...je sais pas pourquoi...j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé..._

« Nii-san ! Tu viens ? »

L'aîné sortit de ses pensées et rejoignit son frère qui tenait la main de Winry. Les voir ensemble lui rappelait sa solitude, surtout maintenant qu'Envy avait pris la fuite. Et ce sentiment étrange, inconnu qui n'arrêtait pas de grandir en lui...mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait à la fin ! Est-ce que Envy était ? Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à de telles stupidités ! Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Al et Winry ne s'inquiétaient pas pour lui, pensant que c'était dû au manque de son amant.

-----------------------------------------  
Roy arriva au manoir de Dante. Il entra sans même signaler sa présence et descendit à la cave, guidé par son instinct qui lui disait où se trouvait Envy. La dernière fois ne lui avait pas suffit, il en voulait encore plus ! Seul l'homonculus avait le don de calmer ses pulsions. Lui seul avait le droit d'être le centre de ses intérêts. Lui seul aurait le privilège de partager sa couche, si ce n'était plus !

-----------------------------------------  
Les corps des deux jeunes femmes s'effondrèrent : l'un sans vie, l'autre inconscient. Envy mit pied à terre, se hissa sur la scène et vérifia que le corps de Lyla respirait encore, contrairement à celui de Dante qui se décomposait à vitesse grand V ! Sans broncher, l'homonculus transporta ce dernier dans les coulisses et prit l'apparence de l'ancienne Dante.

Un coup sourd provint de la porte d'entrée avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre à la volée.

_Moins une_, pensa-t-il en dévisageant le nouveau venu.

-----------------------------------------  
Enfin j'arrive à faire des chapitres un peu plus long ! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme c'est dur de quitter les vieilles habitudes ! TT Bref, qui va avoir Envy en premier ? Les paris sont ouverts ! Et la solution au prochain chapitre !  
Natsue77


	12. Chapter 11: Tenshin Suru

_Hoshii _(Désiré)  
Chapitre 11 : Tenshin Suru (Renversement de situation)  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient !

-----------------------------------------  
Réponses aux reviews  
_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'envoient des reviews, mais désormais il est interdit d'y répondre par les chapitres, j'utiliserais alors la nouvelle fonction "Répondre aux reviews" pour ceux qui sont inscrits. Sinon pour les autres, laissez-moi une adresse mail_

-----------------------------------------  
L'alchimiste arriva en vue du manoir et s'y engouffra, inquiet de voir la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Et si ses inquiétudes étaient finalement justifiées ? Et s'il était vraiment arrivé, ou allait arriver quelque chose à Envy ? Non...il ne devait pas flancher...pas maintenant...il était si près du but, il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant ! Il poursuivit sa course à travers les sombres couloirs de la cave. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une immense porte en bois sculpté qu'il ouvrit en la poussant de ses deux mains.

-----------------------------------------  
L'homonculus pesta contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu oublier un seul instant que le Colonel le reconnaîtrait ? Maintenant il était coincé entre le mur et lui, quelle horreur ! Et Dante qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance ! Il ferma les yeux, grimaçant de dégoût et de douleur. Si seulement Ed était là...lui au moins il pourrait le sauver de ce monstre...

-----------------------------------------  
Roy léchait chaque parcelle de peau découverte d'Envy. Oh qu'il en avait rêvé ! Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin ! Il avait l'homonculus pour lui, il le garderait jusqu'au bout ! Cette peau si sucrée, si exotique, avait une saveur unique ! Ses mains descendirent de plus en plus bas, elles caressaient cette peau si douce, ce physique aux proportions parfaites, ces hanches de rêve, ces jambes si fines...

-----------------------------------------  
La lumière éblouit tout d'abord l'alchimiste. Seulement, quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à cette luminosité soudaine, il cru tout d'abord se retrouver dans un cauchemar. Envy, son amant, était en train de se faire caresser par le colonel Roy Mustang. Mais quand il se frotta les yeux, il trouva que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de l'homonculus, il grimaçait de dégoût.

Edward s'approcha silencieusement de la scène puis de Roy qu'il assomma d'un bon coup de métal sur la tête. Le colonel s'effondra. Il allait dormir pendant un bon moment !

-----------------------------------------  
Envy rouvrit les yeux en ne sentant plus les mains de Roy sur sa peau et fut plus que surpris de se retrouver face à Ed. Il esquissa un faible sourire avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son amant. Dieu que sa présence était réconfortante ! Ce fut au tour d'Ed de se blottir dans les bras de l'homonculus. Ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois pendant ce qui leur avaient paru des siècles !

-----------------------------------------  
Le colonel fut réveillé douloureusement par un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit juste devant lui un Envy au sourire bien narquois et vengeur. Que c'était-il passé ? Et que faisait le Fullmetal Alchemist ici ? Son esprit était trop embrumé pour pouvoir réfléchir.

« Alors, on dort Mister Flame ? ricana Envy. Dans ce cas, je m'occupe de te réveiller ! »

Le blond hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Ainsi ils étaient alliés...Roy se mit debout lentement et fit face à l'homonculus.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu me serais reconnaissant de t'avoir fait l'amour tant de fois Envy...  
- Je ne te suis redevable de rien Mustang, répondit froidement le concerné. Sauf peut-être que je vais pouvoir me défouler sur un être humain... »

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de l'homonculus, contrairement à celui du colonel qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Oui...Il allait pouvoir se défouler, libérer cette haine envers cet individu qui se tenait en face de lui...Celui qui l'avait violé tant de fois...Il préférait de loin faire l'amour avec son alchimiste blond plutôt qu'avec ce chien de l'armée brun.

Roy ne pouvait plus reculer sous risque de tomber de la scène. Envy afficha un sourire sournois puis s'accroupit devant lui. Mon Dieu que cette position était provocante pour lui, le Colonel Roy Mustang ! Son regard dériva lentement vers l'entrejambe du garçon qui sourit de plus belle. Ce sourire si arrogant, si provocant, si sournois, si narquois qui l'avait charmé et dont il ne pouvait se détacher.

L'ex-Fullmetal Alchemist sauta dans la fosse, sous le regard surpris des 2 autres hommes. Il répondit par un sourire mystérieux à son amant.

« Je vous laisse régler vos comptes ! Mais à ta place je ne tenterais rien Roy...Tu es à la merci d'Envy et moi je reste dans les parages au cas où...  
- Je n'ai rien à apprendre d'un gosse comme toi Edward...  
- Ce n'est qu'un conseil, à toi de le suivre ou non Colonel... »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le blond sortit de la salle de théâtre, laissant l'homonculus et l'humain brun seuls, en tête-à-tête.

-----------------------------------------  
Je récapitule : je me retrouve seul avec lui, j'ai le dessus, Dante est toujours inconsciente et Ed est sorti pour me laisser le champs libre...Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir en profiter pour tuer Mustang ET la vieille !

-----------------------------------------  
Olàlà...Son sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille...Il va sûrement vouloir se venger...Oui...Il va se venger...Je ne sais pas de quelle manière il va s'y prendre mais il se vengera de ce que je lui ai fait...

-----------------------------------------  
Comment vais-je m'y prendre ? Je ne sais pas encore...Ah si ! Je vais commencer par tuer la vieille sous ses yeux...Et après je m'en prendrai à lui...Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait...

-----------------------------------------  
L'homonculus rebroussa chemin pour s'approcher du corps inanimé de Dante. Il transforma son bras droit en un pic acéré et commença par la vider de ses organes. Roy était pétrifié face à un tel plaisir à tuer les gens. Une fois la tuerie terminée, Envy se tourna vers le Colonel, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, et se lécha les doigts pleins de sang avant de caresser le visage de l'humain. Il le força à s'asseoir, s'assit sur ses jambes et entama un long et passionné baiser. Il entoura la taille du Colonel avec ses jambes pour le garder près de lui, il lui caressa le visage en laissant des traces rouges de sang.

Il le tuerait...Oui il le tuerait...Mais pas avant de lui avoir fait payé le prix de ses actes...Il le ferait souffrir avant...Il le ferait souffrir de la pire manière qu'il soit...  
-----------------------------------------  
Et nan ! Je garde le meilleur pour la fin ! Oui je suis sadique ! Et j'en suis fière ! Mais le prochain chapitre est entièrement réservé à la vengeance d'Envy ! Allez, j'arrête de vous faire saliver !  
Natsue77


End file.
